The present invention is directed to children""s ride-on vehicles, and more particularly, to a steering mechanism for children""s ride-on vehicles and children""s ride-on vehicles incorporating the same.
Battery-powered children""s ride-on vehicles are popular toys for children. Typically, these vehicles are reduced-scale vehicles sized for use by a child. These vehicles often resemble reduced-scale versions of real-life vehicles operated by adults. In such a vehicle, the features on the full-sized vehicles are typically simulated to make the children""s vehicle more appealing to children.
Steering mechanisms in children""s vehicles typically resemble a steering wheel. Children steer the vehicle by turning the wheel in the desired direction. However, other steering mechanisms are known for full-sized vehicles, which do not utilize a steering wheel. For example, various construction vehicles, such as a skid steer loader, may incorporate a pair of steering handles instead of a steering wheel. Reduced-sized vehicles may want to imitate the appearance and functionality of such alternative steering mechanisms. However, such a children""s vehicle using an alternative steering mechanism must be adapted to provide safety features to make the vehicles suitable for use by children, and especially younger children.
The present invention provides a steering assembly for a children""s ride-on vehicle having a pair of wheels. The steering assembly includes a pair of pivotal control arms that are coupled to the pair of wheels. The pair of pivotal control arms is also coupled to a pair of moveable handles that operate in tandem and move reciprocally to steer the pair of wheels. The steering assembly also includes a coupler configured to link the control arms, such that they operate cooperatively to steer the vehicle.